


A Bar in Jersey

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and House meet in a bar, and House decides that Spike is far too pale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bar in Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miniera).



Spike sat on a barstool in a rundown bar in Jersey, drinking beer after beer. L.A. was a mess, thanks to Angel. And Buffy had run into the arms of her true love, not him, but he already knew that. He knew that last year when he decided to stay with the boys and Fred, instead of wandering around Rome for a glimpse of blonde hair.

He felt restless. He hadn't had a good fight in a while, but he was slowly making his way to Boston. Faith had claimed the Northeast as her territory and apparently she needed some help.

"Beer," said a man who sat down next to him. He had at least several days of stubble on his face, and he placed a cane against the bar.

Spike felt the man looking at him, no staring at him. Spike turned his head and sneered.

"You're very pale," the man said. "In fact, far too pale. Though the black clothing tends to accentuate the paleness."

Spike snorted. "And what are you, a doctor or fashion consultant?"

"In fact, I am. A doctor." The doctor leaned closer to Spike, almost as if he was going to sniff him. "You're also cool, and I don't mean it in the leather jacket swigging behind you manner."

Spike rolled his eyes and checked the exits. Outrunning this guy would probably prove a better method than hurting him in the non-lethal fashion. "Very observant, Dr.?"

"House." House looked him up and down once again. "You must be the vampire, and since you're not going for my jugular, I take it that you have a soul."

"Christ, I might as well advertise it in neon above my head." Spike took a long draught emptying his beer. He thought about asking for another, but Faith wouldn't appreciate him being staked by some cripple doctor. "Yes, I have a soul and I'm not going to bite you. If you ask real nicely and maybe throw in a hooker, I might save a kitten or two."

"Oh." House frowned. "I'd have to take you into the City for that. All the hookers around here know me and I have something of a reputation. It isn't my fault that my boss doesn't appreciate them making office calls."

Spike chuckled. It was first time since the big battle that he had an honest laugh. This House fellow was turning out to be all right. "I always preferred having sex with the boss on their desk."

House tilted his head, one corner of his mouth upturning in a smile. "Mine definitely has some nice breasts. And so does yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Faith. She's very young and perky." House's smile became a smug one. "My office has been contracted by the Council to treat injured Slayers and civilians in a hush-hush here's the money now don't talk about the evil creatures way."

Spike nodded. It figured that Faith had him not only tailed, but wanted to test his reflexes and maybe House's own reliability.

"You know, I've always wondered about taking a vampire apart and seeing what really makes you guys tick," House said.

Spike snorted and ordered two more beers. "Not bloody likely."


End file.
